


The Talents That Betray Us (Danganronpa Talent Swap AU)

by RandomGuygoesviral



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe- talent swap, Angst and Feels, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Killing harmony, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuygoesviral/pseuds/RandomGuygoesviral
Summary: For the very first time... I'm no longer in a void. Stuck in white noise. My name is Shuichi Saihara and I- my thoughts were interrupted by me falling to the ground.It started with that bear. Saying there were sixteen of us here. Sixteen Ultimates.He also said that we were all *wrong*. All sixteen of us. The bear didn't say how we were wrong. He only said that he forced us here because we were incorrect in some way.And that's when he first mentioned the Killing Game. That's when everything went wrong- as if it wasn't already.





	1. Chapter 0 (Discarded after rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a lot of bouncing though Japanese/English spelling and name use. Examples being: Rantaro's name uses the English Spelling (though I tend to use Amami regardless) while Ouma, Shuuichi(Saihara), and Kiibo all use Japanese Spellings. As well as that: all characters aside from Yumeno (explained in story), Gonta, and Angie are going to be called by their family names. This first chapter is no longer the official first chapter!! The actual story begins in the second chapter. This is due to the fact that I reworked it. A lot. But I want to see how this story has improved!!

.............  
............  
...........  
..........  
.........  
........  
.......  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.

 

For the very first time... I'm no longer in a void. Stuck in white noise. My name is Shuichi Saihara and I- my thoughts were interrupted by me falling to the ground. Hard. As I tried to get my bearings- I let out a soft groan. It... Seems like I had just fallen out of a locker. Oh. 

I skittered to a standing position upon hearing someone speak.  
"Hey! Are you alright?" A feminine voice asked. 

I looked around and eventually saw a girl. She was blonde and had lavender eyes. Her clothes consisted of scene like fashion. A black tee-shirt with a cat skeleton, a pair of crazy leggings, half black and half swirling pinks. She had a diamond shaped bag at her side. 

"Well?" The girl urged. 

"A-ah! Right!..." I tugged at my nice vest," M-my name... Is Shuichi Saihara... I'm known as the Ultimate Maid... And yes, I do mean 'maid'... Though the name 'HouseKeeper' is really more appropriate..."

The girl giggled loudly," Oh! I would have guessed that you were a butler with all of that fancy get up! Anyways, my name is Kaede Akamatsu! It's nice to meet you. I can't... I can't exactly remember my talent as of now, but I'm sure I have one. I hope that doesn't make you think any less of me."

I shook my head, signalling that it didn't. The grin on the blondes face grew at this. My 'fancy get up' though... I guess it did kind of look like a butler's uniform. I wore a white half-sleeved dress shirt, a nice black vest over it. A white rose was pinned to the vest's pocket. I was surprised it hadn't been smashed in my fall. My pants were plainly black dress pants, with matching shoes and white knee socks. A black top hat sat on my head to hide my face. 

I was snapped out of my false security when I suddenly realized: I had No idea why I was here! It couldn't have been a job... I was always told about them.  
My questions were soon answered, when a... Monochromatic bear waddled into the room? Okay... I've seen everything. 

"You're probably wondering why you're here! In the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles!" The bear said,"Upupu! You have to go to the gym to find that out!!"

Then, just as quickly as it entered, the bear waddled away. Leaving both Kaede and I staring at the direction of the door. "Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles" huh? That's... Concerning. Well, this seemed to be a class. (Be it a... Very... filthy one) the name also gave away that it was an Academy. So a gym wasn't too far fetched. I guess. 

"Well don't just stand there! We should head to the gym!" The oddly dressed blonde shouted behind me, though she looked a bit uneasy. 

With that... We headed off. Until we were stopped by a short boy chasing around a -seemingly- albino one. 

"Hey! Do albinos have dicks! This is my job you know!" The small boy shouted, his purple eyes glittering mischievously.  
He wore a checker patterned mask, covering his clearly grinning mouth. His clothes were all over the place, he wore a black tee-shirt with a white suit jacket. Slightly baggy black jeans covered his feet- of which were in black combat boots. The oddest thing was the pins covering almost all of just suit jackets collar. Marking different eras, parts of the world etc. etc...

The other boy looked deeply concerned by the small ones actions, his cheeks reddened with an embarrassed flush," I-I- why do you keep a-asking me that?!"  
He wore a white collared shirt under a pastel yellow sweater. It contained some paint stains. His pants were nice grey dress pants, his shoes black and nice. 

The boy with the pins turned to us. This instantly resulted in his eyes flashing with a 'more people to annoy' feeling. It was more than unsettling to not be able to see the boys mouth. A giggle fell from his covered mouth similar to a 'Nee-he-he' or a 'Nishi-shi-shi'.

"Oh Hey! Look at that! More people! My name is Kokichi Ouma! People know me as the Ultimate anthropologist! Rumour has it I've been to, seen, or researched the things on every one of of my pins! But then again... I am a liar after all!" His eyes were glittering. 

Akamatsu and I exchanged glances. I knew it wasn't smart to trust someone as quickly as I trusted her... But I was a maid. Trust was in my job description. Honor, selflessness, devotion, and trust. It was also a bad habit of mine, being to dependant. 

The albino boy just sighed and mumbled," ah... Well... My name is Kiibo Iidabashi, though you may address me as Kiibo... I am called the Ultimate Artist... It's a pleasure to meet the two of you."

Akamatsu smiled and greeted him, name and the thing about not knowing her talent. I bowed slightly as I introduced myself- force of habit. The smaller boy- Ouma- managed to pout without moving his mouth. 

"Anyways, We should go to that gym. Shouldn't we?"  Akamatsu asked, biting her lip.  
Soon enough, all of us agreed; and we added two more people to our party. With that we finished our trek to the school gym. A group of about twelve other students were there, seemingly wanting answers as well. They all seemed to appear 'Ultimate' and a few looked insanely interesting appearance wise. 

Akamatsu spoke up after a moment, though it was more of a mumble to herself," sixteen of us then... Could this be?..." She then abruptly shut up. 

That bear was currently nowhere to be seen so we decided it might be smart to introduce ourselves. Okay... So actually a girl in a skimpy anime-school girl outfit did. Shouting about how we should ...totally get introductions over with so we can totally get it on with each other. 

Clearly she introduced herself first, shouting proudly,"I'm the Gorgeous Girl Fujoshi, Miu Iruma! The Ultimately hot Ultimate Cosplayer! Eh- b-but don't get the wrong idea! Cosplay doesn't equal consent!!"  
She seemed to have... Drooled a bit before stuttering out the end. 

I was stunned into silence. The outfit reflected her talent in an aspect but I think it was probably more her... Er... Personality. She had blonde hair that held a slight wave and her blue-grey eyes were odd in shape. Her skin was a bit paled and I... didn't want to comment on anything else. 

Thankfully for me, another person quickly cut in.  
"No one cares!" the one cutting in shouted," Even if you're a girl you still still act like a perverted Degenerate male! Anyways, reach for the stars! My name is Tenko Chabashira, and I... Am the Ultimate Astronaut!!"

She grinned happily. This girl seemed to be rather excitable. The bright green eyes she had shined brightly to prove it. Her greenish-brown hair was styled in a loopy braid like fashion, a few galaxy patterned bows accenting the look. She wore a holographic dress, a choker with an astronaut helmet charm, galaxy printed stalkings, and a belt with spaceship patterns covering it. It seemed to reflect her bright seeming personality and her talent. But what was that about "Degenerate Males?"

"Oh my Atua! You're simply Devine!" Shouted a voice, targeted not at this girl -known now as Chabashira- but instead to a person not yet known to me. 

After a whirring sound, another voice spoke... Though it seemed to be- robotic?  
"Nyeh... R-Reboot... Get your hands off of my clothing... They're metal and your fingers could rust them!..."

When I turned to see what was going on... I saw a snow blonde, googling over a... A robot?! I was wrong- now I've seen everything! The blonde looked a bit offended an the robotic girls comment.

"Wha? Angie has the Devine powers of Atua in her mechanical touch though! Atua's power courses through her as the Ultimate Inventor! Angie Yonaga cannot rust such incredible machinery by mere touch!" the girl announced, well that was an introduction if I've ever heard one. 

She was wearing a white swimsuit... With a steampunk-like trenchcoat. She had a similarly styled brown leather pencil skirt. That couldn't have been exactly comfortable- especially if she were an inventor. Her snow blonde hair was cut just of the shoulder with bangs crossing her forehead. She had blue eyes and caramel skin that showed contrast to the white of her bikini and blended with the trenchcoat and skirt. 

The robotic appearing girl scoffed softly at this replying simply," Nyeh... Oh. That's cool- I guess. My name is 41M1-K0, but you can call Me Himiko... I'm a maturing AI, I can grow and learn just like a human. All thanks to professor Yumeno! I'm the Ultimate Robot, but I act just as human as all of you... Ultimate Human just sounds weird..."

She seemed a bit too tired to be some maturing AI, but her appearance was that of a robot. Himiko looked too short to be high school aged, though she was a robot... And Ouma looked about 5'2. So I let it slide. She had short red hair, and amber eyes that seemed to be lights of some sort. The outfit she wore was interesting as far a clothing went: a metal appearing full body suit. Though she had a headband on... A red feather(?) on top of it. 

All those I heard introduce themselves so far had interesting talents. An inventor, astronaut, and even a robot. What an interesting bunch. A simple HouseKeeper wasn't to any comparison. No way. Every person here looked so interesting and unique. They probably were that way too. 

Then there was me, I looked like someone you'd see at a morgue or a wedding. Which were... Polar opposites, honestly. 

I was lost in thought until a male shouted," Hey! Why'd everyone stop introducing themselves!? Ah whatever- my name is Kaito Momota! Even crying children love me! I can make bugs fun- as the Ultimate Entomologist!"

Momota was... Clearly dressed with function over fashion in mind. Tan clothes with... Purple accents. Okay so maybe there was a bit of fashion in his outfit. The fact that he was an entomologist made sense when looking at his clothing. Purple and white running shoes, purple knee socks tucked into a pair of tan capris, a tan jacket lined with purple- cartoon-ish bug pins on the collar. The jacket was undone, revealing a tan shirt with a purple design. He had oddly styled purple hair, a beard to match. Purple eyes finished his look. 

After Momota, another male spoke. He was basically a textbook pretty boy appearance wise. Interesting. 

"Aha," He laughed quietly before saying," since we're introducing ourselves again: My name is Rantaro Amami, It's isn't very impressive, but I'm the Ultimate Tennis Pro. Nice to meet all of you."

He made sense as a tennis player too. One of those dark green caps that look like baseball caps, with the top cut off sat on his head. It revealed messy but well styled green hair. His eyes were the same tone of green. A pale and almost mint green sporty polo shirt with matching shorts contrasted his hat. White knee socks and dark green tennis shoes completed his outfit. Though rings laced his fingers and piercings dotted his ears, a necklace with a tennis ball charm hung around his neck. 

That girl... Iruma... Seemed excited by his appearance. Probably too much so. I had a feeling that she was an... odd individual. 

By the time introductions had ended I knew 15 more people. 

Toujo Kurumi, the Ultimate Magician. She had silvery blonde hair that laid neatly over her face in a short-cut style. Her eyes were similar in colour. Sporting a comfortable looking black shimmering dress that went to her calves over a white long sleeved button up, a shimmering black bow tie to match, a magicians top hat, some nicely kept Mary Janes, white knee socks, and a black belt with a pouch (presumably for her wand), she really did look like her talent. 

Shinguji Korekiyo, the Ultimate Detective. A black mask covered his mouth, leaving room to see only his piercing amber eyes and long green-black hair. One of his hands was in a grey and black stripped glove. He wore a beautifully complicated black overcoat with similarly complicated black pants. His socks went just above the ankles and his shoes were a slightly darker shade of his hair colour. You couldn't see his shirt but I had a feeling it was black or white. All in all his outfit suited him. 

Harukawa Maki. Now she was a shocker: the Ultimate Supreme Leader. She wore a sailor uniform- all in red, blacks, and whites. Her long brown hair was in twin-tails held up by two red scrunchies. Harukawa had red eyes and a beauty mark near one of her eyes. The only Supreme Leader type clothing she wore was a red bandana on her right arm with a complicated jumble of kanji on it. It was clear at first she was going to lie about her talent before Ouma spoke up, calling her claim bullshit. 

Hoshi Ryoma, the Ultimate Aikido Master. That's an interesting one. He wore a black gi with a normal dark blue belt around it. He wore black jazz shoes and a black hat with a blue cat face on it. He was somewhat -well... Very- short.

Then there was Gokuhara Gonta, who insisted on everyone calling him Gonta. Gonta was the Ultimate Pianist. He was a bigger and more buff guy- but I figured he could probably play beautifully. He had unkempt green hair and similarly coloured eyes hidden behind green half-framed glasses. Him sporting a Brown suit and white undershirt, a black tie speckled in white music notes as complement, really sold him for me. 

Then finally: Tsumugi Shirogane a girl in glasses and a fairly plain outfit. She had long, lose blue hair and matching blue eyes. Like Akamatsu- she claimed to not know her talent. 

I could already tell this was going to be interesting. And that's when that bear appeared in he gym- similar looking bears with it. These things caught everyone's attention shortly after I introduced myself- as I was the last to do so. That's when the first bear -the, bigger, monochromatic one- spoke.


	2. Chapter 1 (part1): Maids Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing.   
> No light.   
> No sound.   
> No form.   
> No voice.   
> No knowledge of who I am.  
>  ...Who I am?  
> Who am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow me rewriting something I hated. I wrote this almost a year ago and I decided I needed to make it... less shit.

.............  
............  
...........  
..........  
.........  
........  
.......  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.

 

Nothing.   
No light.   
No sound.   
No form.   
No voice.   
No knowledge of who I am.  
...Who I am?  
Who am I?  
I extend a hand, a hand that belongs to no one. To take hold of my existence--  
This is me. My name is Saihara Shuuichi, I just remembered who I am- my thoughts were interrupted by me falling to the ground. Hard. As I tried to get my bearings- I let out a soft groan. It... Seems like I had just fallen out of a locker. Oh. Well.

I skittered to a standing position upon hearing someone speak.  
"Hey! Are you alright?" A feminine voice asked.

I looked around and eventually saw a girl. She had back length blonde hair and lavender eyes. The clothes she wore consisted of a sort of alternative street fashion style. A black tee-shirt with a cat(?) skeleton as well as a pair of crazy leggings, half black and half swirling pink, were her main two items of clothing. As well as this she had a diamond shaped bag at her side and pale pink boots that went half way up her calf. 

"Well?" The girl urged.

"A-ah! Right!..." I tugged at my nice vest," I-I'm… I'm fine. My name is Saihara Shuuichi... I’m, I am known as the Ultimate “Maid”... though the term “Housekeeper” is… r-really correct… um, sorry.”

The girl giggled loudly, violet eyes gleaming as she did so," Oh! I would have guessed that you were a butler with all of that fancy get up! Anyways, my name is Akamatsu Kaede! It's nice to meet you. I never thought I'd meet a real real Ultimate! With a real Ultimate talent! I don't… exactly have an ultimate talent or anything… or if I do... I can't exactly remember my talent as of now, but It'd be so cool if I had one! I really hope that doesn't make you think any less of me."

I shook my head, signalling that it didn't, as honestly- why would it? The grin on the blondes face grew at that. My 'fancy get up' though... I guess it did kind of look like a butler's uniform. Wearing a white half-sleeved dress shirt, black vest over it, white rose was pinned to the vest's pocket, plain black dress pants, with matching shoes and white knee socks, and a black top hat sat on my head to hide my face… I did seem rather: butler-ish. That was really more my fault than anything else though, I supposed my style was… a bit odd. Quite possibly over dramatic for my line of work too...

I was snapped out of my false security when I suddenly realized: I had No idea why I was here! It couldn't have been a job, of course not, I was always told about all of the conditions of a place, and its location was a part of that. I had no idea where this was though! So where was I? ...My questions were soon answered, when a- Monochromatic bear waddled into the room? Why was there a monochromatic bear?!

"You're probably wondering why you're here! Upupu! All will be revealed in due time kiddos! Everything you need to know so far is that this is the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles! Now head to the gym you twerps!!" The bear said, moving almost as if was human, and not a stuffed animatronic. 

Then, just as quickly as it entered, the bear waddled away. Leaving both Kaede and I staring at the direction of the door, without much in the way of answers. The "Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles", huh? That's a somewhat concerning name… juveniles had a dual meaning, young people as well as young criminals. Though, the word “Ultimate”. That would indicate that Ultimate talents were common place. The name also gave away that it was an Academy. So a gym wasn't too far fetched. I guess. Well, it wouldn't- it wouldn't hurt to scope out this room. It seemed to be a class, be it a very... filthy one, but a class nonetheless.

"Well don't just stand there. We should probably head to the gym!" The oddly dressed blonde shouted from in front of me, though she looked a bit uneasy as she started to go.

With that... We headed off. For people who had no idea where they were going, the pace we moved at was alright. We didn't have many problems at the start. Until we were stopped by a short boy chasing around another rather pale one that is. The pale one seemed less than amused at this, as to be imagined. 

"Hey! Do albinos have dicks? It’s my job to know, you know!" The smaller boy shouted, his purple eyes glittering mischievously.  
He wore a checker patterned mask, covering his clearly grinning mouth. Not to mention that his clothing was all over the place. He wore a black tee-shirt with a white suit jacket, and slightly baggy black jeans that covered his feet- of which were in black combat boots. The oddest thing about his attire was undeniably the pins that covered almost all of just suit jackets collar. Marking different eras, parts of the world etc. etc...

The other boy looked deeply agitated and embarrassed by the small ones words, his cheeks red with a flush," I-I- why do you keep a-asking me that?! You should already know that, I'm human! A-and that's anatomy!"  
He wore a white collared shirt under a pastel yellow sweater, as well as grey dress pants, and black clog type shoes. The majority of his outfit was covered in faded paint stains and splatters.

The boy with the pins turned to me amd Akamatsu. This instantly resulted in his eyes flashing with a 'more people to annoy' sort of look. It was more than unsettling to not be able to see the boys mouth in this situation. A giggle fell from his covered mouth, sounding similar to a horse sound.Or more simply, 'Nishi-shi-shi'. Unsettling, yes, for sure. 

"Oh Hey!~ Look at that, more people are here now! Well~ my name is Ouma Kokichi! People know me as the Ultimate Anthropologist! Rumour has it I've been to, seen, or researched all of the things and places on every single one of of my pins! But then again... I could be bluffing! You never know, I am a liar after all!" His eyes were practically glittering with humour.

Akamatsu and I exchanged glances. I knew it wasn't smart to trust someone as quickly as I trusted her... But I was a housekeeper. Trust was sort of in my job description. Honor, selflessness, devotion, and trust. Complete selfless devotion, that was the goal of anyone like me. Though, it was also a bad habit of mine- being too dependant.

The albino boy just sighed and mumbled," ah... Well... My name is Iidabashi Kiibo, but please! Just call me as Kiibo... I am known as the Ultimate Artist... It's a pleasure to meet the two of you… er, three of you."

Akamatsu smiled and greeted him, sweetly saying her name and going over the lack of knowledge on her talent (or if she even had one). I… well I bowed slightly as I introduced myself- force of habit. Kiibo seemed fairly calm about the two of us, even commenting on being perfectly fine with Kaede’s fault in memory. Ouma however, managed to pout without moving his mouth, saying it wasn't fair for someone with “no talent” to be there. 

"Anyways, We should go to that gym. Shouldn't we?" Akamatsu asked, biting her lip.

“Ooooh~ you saw that weird bear thing too then, huh?” the anthropologist asked, though he clearly wasn't looking for an answer,” but yeah, yeah. We should go!” 

Soon enough, all of us agreed, and there we added two more people to our our little group. At that point, the four of us finished our trek to this school’s gym. A group of about twelve(?) other students were there already, all of them seeming to want answers as well. They all seemed to appear 'Ultimate' and by that, I meant they looked insanely interesting in appearance.

Akamatsu spoke up after a moment, though it was more of a mumble to herself," sixteen of us then... Could this be?... No, of course not." She then... shut up rather abruptly.

That bear that we had seen before was currently nowhere in sight. So all of us, as a group, decided it might be smart to introduce ourselves. Okay... So actually a girl in a skimpy anime school girl outfit did. Shouting about how we should… totally get introductions over with so we can totally get it on with each other. Though, we all ignored the last half of what she said, naturally.

Clearly she introduced herself first, shouting proudly,"I'm the Gorgeous Girl Fujoshii, Iruma Miu! The Ultimately hot Ultimate Cosplayer! Eh- b-but don't get the wrong idea! Cosplay doesn't equal consent!!"  
She seemed to have... Drooled a bit before stuttering out the end.

I was stunned into silence. The outfit she wore reflected her talent in an aspect but I think it was probably more reflected of her... Er... Personality. Like before… it was a rather revealing school girl costume. That matched the personality she had presented so far, yeah. Iruma had blonde hair that held a slight wave and her blue-grey eyes were odd in shape. Her skin was slightly paled and I… well I didn't really want to comment on anything else.

Thankfully for me, another person quickly cut in. "I can assure you! No one cares!" the a female voice shouted," Even if you're a girl you still- still act like a perverted Degenerate male! That's not acceptable at all! Well, anyways, reach for the stars! My name is Chabashira Tenko, and I... am the Ultimate Astronaut!!"

She grinned happily, this girl seemed to be rather excitable! Her bright green eyes shined brightly to prove it! The girl's greenish-brown hair was styled in a loopy braid like fashion, a few galaxy patterned bows accenting the look. She wore a holographic dress, a choker with an astronaut helmet charm, galaxy printed stockings, and a belt with spaceship patterns covering it. That seemed to reflect her apparently bright personality and her talent as well. Um, what was that about "Degenerate Males” though?

"Oh my Atua! You're simply Divine!" shouted a voice with a heavy accent, targeted not at this girl -known now as Chabashira- but instead to a person not yet known to me.

After a whirring sound, another voice spoke... Though it seemed to be- robotic? "Nyeh... R-Rebooting... Get your hands off of my clothing... They're metal and your dirty fingers could rust them!..."

When I turned to see what was going on... I saw a snow blonde, oogling over a... A robot girl?! I was wrong- now I've seen everything! I mean, the bear was an animatronic, sure, but it was stuffed! This was a fully functioning robot! Upon a more than a glance though, the blonde looked to be offended by the robots comment.

"Wha What? Angie has the Divine powers of Atua in her mechanical touch however! Atua's power courses through her as the Ultimate Inventor! Angie Yonaga cannot rust such incredible machinery by mere touch!" the girl announced, well that was an introduction if I've ever heard one.

She was wearing a white swimsuit... With a steampunk-like leather trench coat on top of it, Angie also had a similarly styled brown leather pencil skirt. That- couldn't exactly have been comfortable to wear- especially if she were an inventor and could easily overheat. Through her snow blonde hair was cut just off the shoulder with bangs crossing her forehead. She had blue eyes and caramel skin that showed contrast to the white of her bikini and blended with the trench coat and skirt. All in all, another person that at least sort of fit their talent.

The robotic girl scoffed softly at this, replying simply," Nyeh... Oh. That's nice- I guess. My name is 41M1-K0, but you can call Me Himiko... I'm a maturing AI, I can grow and learn just like a human. All thanks to Professor Yumeno! I'm the Ultimate Robot, but I act just as human as all of you... Ultimate Human just sounds weird..."

She seemed a bit too tired to be some sort of AI, but her appearance was that of a robot's. Himiko looked too short to be high school aged, through again... she was a robot... And besides, there were plenty of short people here. Ouma looked about 5'1. So I let it slide. She had short red hair, and amber eyes that seemed to be LED lights. The outfit she wore was interesting as far a clothing went: a metallic full bodysuit. Though she had a headband on... A red feather(?) waving on top of it.

All those I heard introduce themselves so far had interesting talents. An Inventor, Astronaut, and even a Robot. What an interesting bunch. A simple HouseKeeper wasn't to any comparison. No way. Every person here looked so interesting and unique. They probably acted that way too. Then there was me, I looked like someone you'd see at a morgue or a wedding. Which were... Polar opposites, honestly. I was nothing against them, just a nervous idiot in fancy clothes. 

I was lost in thought until a male shouted," Hey! Why'd everyone stop introducing themselves!? Ah whatever- my name is Momota Kaito! Lord of the Bugs! Even crying children love me! I can make bugs cool- as the Ultimate Entomologist!"

Momota was... Clearly dressed with function over fashion in mind. Tan and heavy duty clothing sporting... purple accents. Okay, so maybe there was a bit of fashion worked into his outfit. The fact that he was an entomologist made sense when looking at his clothing. Purple and white running shoes, purple knee socks tucked into a pair of tan capris, a tan jacket lined with purple, cartoon-ish bug pins on the collar, his jacket was undone, revealing a tan shirt with a purple design. He had oddly styled purple hair, a beard to match. Purple eyes finished his overall appearance.  
After Momota, another male spoke. He was basically a textbook pretty boy appearance wise. Interesting.

"Aha," He laughed quietly before saying," since we're introducing ourselves again: My name is Amami Rantaro, It's isn't very impressive, but I'm the Ultimate Tennis Pro. Nice to meet all of you."

He made sense as a tennis player too. He wore one of those dark green caps that look like baseball caps, with the top cut off sat on his head. That cap revealed messy but well styled green hair, eyes being the same tone of green. Through the cap wasn't the only thing about his outfit that was common on a tennis player. A pale and almost mint green sporty polo shirt with matching shorts contrasted his hat, white knee socks and dark green tennis shoes completed his outfit. Despite this rings laced his fingers and piercings dotted his ears, and a necklace with a tennis ball charm hung around his neck. 

That girl... Iruma... Seemed excited by his appearance. Probably too much so. I had a feeling that she was an... odd individual. However, introductions just carried on. Throughout the time, I saw more and more interesting pepple. By the time introductions had ended I knew 15 more people.

Toujou Kirumi, the Ultimate Magician. She had silvery green hair that laid neatly over her face in a short-cut style, it covered one of her eyes. On the topic of eyes they were similar in colour. The magician was sporting a comfortable looking black shimmering dress that went to her calves, over a white long sleeved button up, a shimmering black bow tie to match, a witches hat, some nicely kept Mary Janes, white knee socks, and a black belt with a pouch (presumably for her wand). She really did look like her talent. As well as being a very pretty person

Shinguji Korekiyo, the Ultimate Detective. A black mask covered his mouth, leaving room to see only his piercing amber eyes and long green-black hair. One of his hands was in a grey and black striped glove. He wore a beautifully complicated black overcoat with similarly complicated black pants, his socks went just above the ankles, and his shoes were a slightly darker shade of his hair colour. You couldn't see his shirt but I had a feeling it was black or white. All in all his outfit suited him.

Harukawa Maki. Now she was a shocker: the Ultimate Supreme Leader. She wore a sailor school girl uniform- all in red, blacks, and whites. Her long brown hair was in twin-tails, that were held up by two red scrunchies. Harukawa had red eyes and a beauty mark near one of them. The only type clothing she wore that showed her talent at all was a red bandana on her right arm, with a complicated jumble of kanji on it. It was clear at first she was going to lie about her talent before Ouma spoke up, eloquently calling her claim bullshit.

Hoshi Ryoma, the Ultimate Aikido Master. That's an interesting one. He wore a black gi with a normal dark blue belt around it. As well as black jazz shoes and a horned black hat with a blue cat face on it. He was somewhat -well... Very- short. Despite all of that, he didn't seem like the type of person anyone should mess with. 

Then there was Gokuhara Gonta, who insisted on everyone calling him Gonta. Gonta was the Ultimate Pianist. He was a bigger and more buff sort of guy- but I figured he could probably play beautifully. He had unkempt green hair and startlingly red eyes hidden behind green half-rimmed glasses. Sporting a brown suit and white undershirt, a brown tie speckled in white music notes as complement, really sold him for me.

Then finally: Shirogane Tsumugi a girl in glasses and a fairly plain outfit. She had long, loose blue hair as well as teal eyes. She didn't seem to have anything interesting going for her in appearance. So what she said didn't exactly seem to be a shock to anyone. Like Akamatsu, she claimed to not know her talent.

I could already tell this was going to be interesting. And that's when that bear thing appeared in the gym- similar looking animatronics along with it. These things caught everyone's attention shortly after I introduced myself- as I was the last to do so. That's when the first bear -the bigger, monochromatic, one- spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> I find myself really living for Talent Swap Aus. I hope this intro chapter displayed my writing skills well enough and I hope you all enjoy this story!  
> (warning: as this is a Talent Swap AU- some characters backstories have drastically changed. Including that of Ouma, Yumeno, Maki, and Kiibo.)  
> Along with that warning some major plot points also have to change, like the positions of the Murderer and Victim from the first chapter.


End file.
